A Willing Captive
by Blissful Lissy
Summary: Fill for the DN Kink Meme. Mello x Sayu. She is deeply infatuated with him and doesn't want to be traded back to her family for the Death Note.


_Author's Note: Though I don't write or post much fanfiction anymore, I wanted to fill this request for the DN Kink Meme over on livejournal. The OP requested the focus to be on cunnilingus, so I tried to fulfill that request as much as possible. Please enjoy and I would appreciate any feedback!_

* * *

She hears it from outside her room and she knows. It has to be him, because no one else in this place steps so lightly, but with such purpose. She knows because she can hear the crinkle of tin foil and the sound of teeth cracking and crunching. And it is because she knows, that she immediately does whatever can be done to make herself look presentable. Smoothes her hair, dusts her blouse, prays for a face that is free of dirt and blemishes.

Sayu Yagami has never felt so alive.

And then, in he walks, his very presence wiping out all of what was left of her reasonable thoughts. He goes by Mello, and although English isn't her first language, Sayu can't imagine that's his real name. She doesn't care; somehow, it suits him. A smooth sound, a sound someone could easily moan in the middle of a muggy night. _Mello_.

"Good evening, Miss Yagami." His voice is much like the chocolate he's so often seen eating, silky but with a dark quality. She guesses his first language isn't English, either.

"H-Hello," she says in her very best English. From time to time, he'll speak with her in Japanese, but it seems he only does so when it crosses his mind, and now is not one of those times. The inside of his mind must be a chaotic place, she thinks, by the way she can see thoughts racing behind the ice blues of his eyes.

Sayu remembers when she first arrived at this place. She was terrified, traumatized, fearful for her life and well-being. The men handling her had been crude, bullying her as if she were a young girl back in grade school.

But not Mello. She had been wary of him, too, certainly, but it turned out not to be necessary. Mello treated her with dignity and respect, had apologized for the other men's actions. It immediately had made her feel like someone was on her side; even though he was her captor, he didn't seem to be her enemy. Blinded by his sweet word and politeness, she had been foolish in never seeing him as a threat.

And that first night she had stayed, he reassured her that, most certainly, she would return to her family in a few week's time, safe. Those were words that, for the first few days, she clung to with a frantic desperation, her only wish being to see her mother, father, and brother again soon.

But Sayu's priorities have changed now. With Mello, her life has become exciting in a way it has never been before. Gone is the daily monotony with school, homework, chores, and perhaps best of all, she never has to feel compared to Light. Besides, it's quite a thrill knowing that her parents have temporarily dropped their constant praise of her older brother in favor of worrying about her. Part of her never wants to return to Japan.

Her train of thought has almost distracted her from Mello's presence. It's always a chore to concentrate when he's around; he overwhelms her. Love? She wouldn't call it that, not quite. But she likes him, oh, how she likes him. And it isn't as if she hasn't been attracted to boys before. This goes beyond a mere attraction.

Suddenly, it's business as usual. Nimble fingers encased in leather gloves are undoing the buttons on her blouse, sending the zipper of her jeans down in a single, swift movement. Sayu is being gently pressed into the mattress in the corner of his room, and the sight of Mello's stiffening member, barely concealed by more leather, should disgust her. But it does quite the opposite, and when Mello finally peels her panties off, ever so slowly, they're damp and out curls a musky scent.

He had asked her, one of those first days, if she was a virgin. The reply had been yes, accompanied by much blushing and stuttering. When prodded to continue, she confessed that she felt the need to be pure until marriage. She remembers the smile he flashed her. Not quite mocking, but getting there. Then he had said he respected it, but that even virgins can be made to feel good. And make her feel good, he did.

That's a conversation she can't dwell on, not now. Because now, Sayu is focused on the way Mello's gloved hands part her willing legs, how he flicks his golden fringe from his eyes before giving her that obligatory smirk and descending upon her most intimate area.

First, she feels his nose being buried in the neat trimmings of her pubic hair. Just the sensation of his warm breath against her vulva is arousing, but she knows she has a bit of waiting to do. Mello seems to enjoy teasing her.

When Sayu spots Mello peeling off one of his gloves, her legs quiver in anticipation, knowing she's about to have those clever fingers against her.

"A-ah..." Breath hitches as Mello's fingers spread her apart, exposing more of her inner labia, and she can feel him inhaling her scent. It sends a red-hot blush across her pale cheeks and bridge of her nose. And then, he's pressing soft lips against her lower lips, just barely - but purposefully, she's certain of it - missing her clit. She knows by now what it is that he's after.

"Mello...?"

He doesn't move from his position, and the hot breath of his words sends a shock of pleasure through her body. "Yes, Miss Yagami?"

"Could you...could you, please?"

"Please? Please what?" A dark chuckle, a chuckle that makes her fingers itch to bury themselves in his golden hair and shove his face into and against her womanhood.

"...lick me."

Apparently, Mello's patience has run its course, and all Sayu knows in a matter of seconds is the wet slide of Mello's tongue, the sensation of which leaves her panting and squirming. And then strong hands place themselves on her hips, pushing down to keep her still as Mello continues with those long licks, that start at the pulsing opening of her vagina and continue up and around her clit.

This is by far the most enjoyable act Sayu has experienced with Mello, not that all haven't had their merits. Everything from more innocent acts, such as kissing and experimental touches, to the intimate, for example, Sayu performing oral for Mello, has been done. Sayu may not have ever been penetrated yet by the blond man, but she doesn't feel much like a virgin anymore.

A gasp escapes from Sayu's throat as Mello's tongue prods at her willing hole, then dips in and out several times in quick succession, licking her out and causing her fluids to make a mess on Mello's mouth and chin. He's everywhere now, lips wrapping around her clit and suckling, gently at first, but soon with more insistence, more passion.

The moaning and panting that Sayu is doing is loud to Mello's ears, likely obvious to anyone who might be passing by the door from the outside, but the mafioso doesn't care. The noises are enjoyable, the notion that he has broken a girl from her chaste ways empowering in a way he wouldn't be able to explain.

Finally, as Mello flicks his tongue across Sayu's clit repeatedly, fingers massaging her labia, the girl climaxes with a moan of her partner's name as she had imagined doing not too long ago. Mello makes certain to move his mouth downward to catch any juices that may leak out as a result. Then, he leans back with a smug, satisfied look on his face as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

The hurried way Sayu redresses herself reveals her level of shame, which never seems to diminish no matter how many times things of this nature happen. Mello leans over and pats her shoulder in a way that is meant to be comforting, and Sayu musters up a smile. All of this attention, she's soaking it up like a sponge. It's so different from what she knows as the youngest, mediocre sibling.

Mello is gone almost as suddenly as he came, after bidding Sayu a good night and thanking her for "the nice time." He only pauses once on his way back to the main area of the headquarters to wash up a bit. And as he walks, he does so with a spring in his step, knowing that he's ensured his captive's compliance for another day.

The next time Sayu's father asks for a picture to make sure she's still alive and safe, Mello will have no problem picking a shot that will make Soichiro Yagami's jaw drop.


End file.
